Sue Sylvester
Sue Sylvester is a fictional character in the T.V. series, Glee. She is the coach of the cheerleading squad, the Cheerios, who detests the Glee Club and their teacher, attempting to bring it down at any cost. She is portrayed by Jane Lynch. Biography Sue is part of the William McKinnley high school staff. She coaches the school cheerleaders who are called the Cheerios. She is jealous of the glee clubs talent and is desperate to bring them down. Season One Due to the Cheerios' increasing budget, the teachers' coffee machine was taken away; to make up for it, Sue brings Will and Ken lattes. When Will asks if he could have some of her cheerleaders join the Glee Club, Sue tells him that in high school certain people fall into different spots, the Cheerleaders and Athletes are at the top, the smart kids are at the bottom and the Glee Club kids are below them. However, when her and some of her Cheerios see the glee club kids singing Don't Stop Believin' she becomes jealous of them and tries to get Principal Figgins to cancel Glee club. Sue's attempts to disband the Glee club commence. Quinn tells Will that Sue wants to see him and Sue is glad to inform him that unless Glee club makes it to nationals, Principal Figgins will cut them. Also she catches Finn and Rachel using her copy machine and wants them thrown out of school. After the Glee club does a greatly offensive version of Push It Sue is the first to complain. Also she recruits Quinn Fabray and two other cheerleaders to be spies for her in the Glee club. The Cheerios updating Sue about the Glee club: Will hadn't been showing up for practices and they were considering hiring Dakota Stanley, a cruel yet amazing choreographer that taught Vocal Adrenaline, the Cheerios thought that this would convince all of the weak members to quit. However, his fee was much too expensive for them to pay so Sue allowed her Cheerios to help with a car wash to support the Glee club. However they fired Dakota Stanley and Will came back, Sue was not happy with her Cheerios. Quinn thanked her for teaching her that when you're that confident, you don't need to bring other people down. Emma finds out that Sue has her own section of the local news ("Sue's Corner") at WOHN News 8. Sue says that it is because she wrote into the newspaper twice. However, soon she learns that unless her Cheerios make it to nationals, they will need to cancel "Sues Corner". So she visits Sandy Ryerson who believes the Will has been running Glee club into the ground. Sue teams up with him to try and get Rachel Berry out of the Glee club so that they will have no chance at Sectionals. They set up a school musical that Rachel auditioned for and they gave the part to her. And when Will gave her solo to Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel quit the Glee club. Sue finds out that Sandy has been yelling at Rachel and trying to convince her that she is a horrible singer so that he could write himself into the musical instead of Rachel. Rachel agrees to rejoin Glee club, but after hearing that Quinn was pregnant, she confronted Sue and said that if she wanted her to return, there would have to be some changes made. Sue agreed with her completely and gave her control of the musical. However, Rachel ended up rejoining Glee club. Sue is seen writing in her journal where she talks about a recent disaster where Quinn's leg quivered during a practice, she knew that the quiver would cost her nationals unless she stopped the Glee club. She decided to blame Will Schuester for it. So she talked to his wife Terri Schuester about Will's relationship with Emma Pillsbury. Growing suspicious, Terri got a job as school nurse despite having no medical experience. She gave all of the Glee club members performance enhancers so Principal Figgins decided that they would need a Co-Director, for which he chose Sue. Sue is the New Directions' new Co-Director, causing huge arguments between Will and herself. She splits up the Glee Club according to minorities and causes conflict. Sue comes up with a song for the minorities (or Sue's "Elite" Glee Club). They sing Hate on Me, with Mercedes singing the solos. Sue also finds out that her Cheerios are not academically eligible to be cheerleaders, because Will flunked them all to sabotage her. Sue also forces Jacob Ben Israel to reveal to her that Quinn is pregnant. Sue gives Will back full power of the Glee Club. Sue finds a new relationship with Rod Remington, a fellow co-worker at the news station she works at. He wants to take her a "swing" dancing competition, so Sue gets dance lessons from Will, building a friendship. Sue finds out that Rod is cheating on her with Rod's partner news anchor, Andrea Carmichael, ending their relationship. This break-up puts Sue in a bad mood again, abruptly ending her and Will's friendship, to no surprise. She kicks Quinn off the cheerleading squad, which was going to do but Rod had put her in a good mood. Sue is forced to hold an open audition for the Cheerios, having removed Quinn. Kurt, Mercedes and some other students try out, but she refuses all of them. Except when Becky Jackson, a girl with down-syndrome tries out. Sue accepts her to Will's surprise, ending the auditions. Principal Figgins wants to take money from the school's different budgets to get more handicap ramps, but Sue thinks it is a horrible idea, refusing to give up any money. In the end of the episode, Sue suddenly pays Figgins for three new ramps. Later on, it is revealed that Sue's sister, Jean, has down-syndrome as well, and it put her in the mood to help the disabled kids at McKinley. Sue forces Will to give her the set list, even threatening to come back as Co-Director of the Glee Club. Will gives in, handing over the set list, which she immediately takes to the other directors of the Glee Clubs competing show choirs. Sue convinces Principal Figgins to not let the Glee Club have a picture in the Thunderclap yearbook. Will is angry, and has to buy a small ad in the yearbook just so the Glee Club can be shown. Rachel, not satisfied with the small picture in the yearbook, casts the Glee Club in a mattress commercial. Sue sees the advertisement and has Glee Club's amateur status revoked, almost disqualifying New Directions from Sectionals, but Will accepts the free mattresses given to them, disqualifying him from Sectionals and saving Glee Club. Quinn labels Sue a hypocrite in front of her, because Sue has not kept the Cheerios amateur performers either through large amounts of gifts such as shoes, haircuts, and complementary tanning. Quinn forces Sue to give up one of the Cheerios' six yearbook pages to the Glee Club. Sue likes her fierceness and accepts Quinn back on the Cheerios for the yearbook photo, but Quinn surprisingly refuses, as she prefers Glee Club. Will finds out that Sue leaked the set list to the other teams. The evidence builds up and is given to Principal Figgins by Will, Grace Hitchens the Jane Adams director, and Dalton Rumba, the Haverbrook director. Furious, Figgins decides to suspend Sue from the position of Cheerleading coach. Sue decides to take a vacation to her condo in Boca, and come back tanner, muscular, and even more hellbent on Glee Club's destruction. Following the suspension from her position at William McKinley High School, as seen in "Sectionals", Sue blackmails Principal Figgins, slipping him a date rape drug and taking an incriminating photograph of them in a compromising position. He allows her to return to work at the school, where she immediately returns to plotting to bring down the glee club. She also has a secret plan to get rid of Rachel by having Santana and Brittany seduce Finn. Sue then blackmails Figgins into playing Madonna's hits over the loud speaker all day long, and tells her Cheerios they have to find younger men like Madonna dated. This inspires Will, and angers Sue, leading the hair insults to start up again. The insults backfire, having Will come back at her short hair. She then reveals to Kurt and Mercedes that she used chemicals in her hair when she was a little girl to bleach her hair like Madonna, as her album "True Blue" was released on Sue's 6th birthday (this would that she was born June 30, 1980). This leads Kurt and Mercedes to give her a makeover and recreate Madonna's Vogue video. Personality Sue is the ultimate Alpha-Personality. Cold, calculating, arrogant and vicious, Sue will do anything and everything in her power to get what she wants and to win, and she doesn't care who gets hurt in the process. Constantly under the belief that only she knows what is right, she will ignore all rules and regulations that work against her, while at the same time using those same rules against others. Sue's arrogance also leads her to speak down to people, and to name drop and speak of herself as something beyond everyone else. Sue is also extremely petty. If for whatever reason she gets hurt, she will take it out on everyone around her. She also holds grudges to unhealthy, almost super-villain levels, particularly her desire to destroy the Glee Club for getting money that had once been promised to her Cheerios. She also makes fun of Will Schuester's hair, often commenting about his curls and his perm, even saying he looks like a lesbian and she can't help but picture "small sulphurus birds laying their eggs" in his hair and it revolts her. However she is just jealous as it turns out that in the episode Power of Maddonna, she bleached it as a child and damaged it permanently and therefore, she can only have her hair short. Sue also holds no loyalty to anyone save herself and her sister. For example, despite both being members of the school staff, Sue is more than willing to betray Will at the drop of a hat. The same held true for Quinn, who for a long time was a loyal member of her cheerleading squad, and who Sue kicked out for being pregnant. However, Sue is not completely without her soft-side. She is very loving towards her sister Jean, who suffers from Down Syndrome and who Sue visits as often as she can. This love for her sister, caused Sue to donate money to the school to help disabled kids, and to allow a student with Down syndrome to join the Cheerios. Also, when Sue had thought she had found love, she became noticeably kinder and more understanding towards others, even Will and the Glee Club. However, when she found out she'd been cheated on, she returned back to her old cruel and vicious nature. Relationships Rod Remington In Mash-Up, Sue falls for Rod. He takes her on a date and invites her to a "Swingers" contest. The relationship fails when Sue finds him cheating on her with Andrea Carmichael. Principal Figgins Although they have not had an actual relationship, after being suspended, Sue took Figgins out to dinner, with Figgins assuring her he wasn't going to back down about her suspension. Sue then proceeds to slip Figgins a date-rape drug, after which he wakes up in bed naked, next to Sue, who then threatens Figgins to tell his wife about their 'night'. Whether she actually had sex with him, is unknown. Bryan Ryan When a former rival of Will and member of the school board arrives to cut cost, he initially intents to shut down Glee out of a personal hatred, following his failed music career. However, when Will rekindles Bryan's love of Glee, he turns his attention to cutting the Cheerio's budget. His derisive and sneering behavior seems to strike a familar cord with Sue when the confront each other about the cuts, and it leads to the two of them having sex, despite Bryan being married. Afterwards however, Sue re-breaks Bryan's heart in regards to his love of music, by informing him that he lost the lead in Les Miserable, to Will. Josh Groban During Journey, Sue and Josh are members of the celebrity judging panel for Regionals. In keeping with his love of older woman, Josh proceeds to ask whether or not Sue is single while they discuss who should win. However, despite finding Sue attractive, Josh seems to find the idea that Sue is considered a celebrity laughable along with the other judges Oliva Newton-John and Rod Remington. As such, the likelihood of them having a relationship is highly unlikely Quotes Category:Characters Category:Cheerios Category:Staff Category:Main characters Category:WOHN-TV